Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown
by Emi.x
Summary: Weakened, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time. Who knew it would lead to all this? KankuTen
1. Chapter 1

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

_Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto

Summary; Weaken, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time.

**Authors note; **pre-warning this may be slightly confusing... as even we are getting confused as to how this will work, so bear with us... kyaa? [KankuTen]

**Here's the day you hope would never come**

**Don't feed me violins, just run with me through roads of speeding cars.**

**...**

**Sleeping pills, know sleeping dogs lie never far enough away**

**Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt**

**[Speeding Cars lyrics by Imogen Heap]**

**Tentens P.O.V**

I gazed unseeing at the trees around me. It took all of my energy to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, in order to keep up.

My two team mates kept up a gruelling pace, and seemed oblivious to the fact I had no interest in keeping up, or paying attention to my surroundings, leaving an easy opening for an enemy.

Slowly, though I tried to fight it, I felt my mind slip to other matters, such as that of what happened on the mission we were now returning from. These thoughts made me uncomfortable, and I could do without having to face the truth right now, though it seemed my mind had other things in store.

With a sigh I tried to block out the voice of my team mate that was now a fair distance ahead of me, and for the first time I succeeded. I had no instant desire to catch up with them, for provided I didn't fall too far behind I would be able to follow them, due to how well I knew them.

Keeping at the same steady, yet slightly rushed pace, I continued on in the same direction hoping that it was the right one.

* * *

A loud crash came from somewhere above me, and I shuddered as the wind whipped at me, more harsh then before.

I stopped briefly knowing that by now it made no difference as to whether I stopped or not, for they were to far ahead for me to have any chance of catching them up.

Glancing upwards, I began to realise that maybe the one time I had managed to block out Lee's voice, was the one time he was actually saying something of some use.

He was trying to warn me of a storm... and that they were speeding up to avoid it.

A cold drop of rain landed directly upon the end of my nose, bringing my thoughts once again back to the present; and the matter at hand.

I stood there, not knowing what to do, before I realised maybe standing here wasn't the brightest idea, and in fact maybe I should look for shelter. The oncoming storm did not look like a short one, and if I am lost now, things will only get worse in the middle of a storm.

Lost and alone, map less and clueless, I began to wonder through the trees, bushing the bushes aside, cutting back any that were too stubborn to move back with just mere force.

Things went on like this for about an hour, before things went from bad to worse; for now the rain had started.

At first it was a gentle – yet constant – drumming on my hair, but before I knew it, the rain began to fall quicker, the size of the droplets enlarging.

Within ten minutes the rain was coming down in thick waterfalls before me, and I could barely see my hand when I out stretched it before me in order to push away the undergrowth.

As the rain became heavier, the mud on the floor became wet and bog like, making it easy to slip up; and before long I found myself in a muddy heap on the floor, the rain pulling on my hair so it was in my eyes, blinding me.

Sat here like this, it all became to much and I let the memories flood back, and the tears fall freely.

_I made my way lazily through the grass fields, searching for the 'missing' young woman._

_According to the description we had been provided with by the old lady, the woman was around my height, with mid back length hair, that fell in loose waves around her face and shoulders. She also had distinct laughter lines, and smiling brown eyes, similar to the colour of my own._

_None of this struck me as odd, but there was one fact that stood out; she was also around eight and a half months pregnant. _

_Why would a women at that stage of her pregnancy be running away?_

"_Hey, Tenten!" Lee called from behind me. I stopped and turned to face him. Maybe he had some news, or they had found her. This mission was a pointless one, the sooner it was over with the better. _

"_Got any updates?" I asked him, only to receive one of his – at least what he thought of it as – award winning smiles._

"_I may do or I may not, it depends entirely on upon what news you are awaiting," he replied trying to look intelligent. "However at the same time, if you are talking about what I think you are, then I do believe that the old lady that lives opposite the one we are serving has some news, but will enlighten it upon no one but you!"_

"_Fine, but next time you have something to say to me, can you say it normally?" I replied, but walking of before he could reply._

_I walked swiftly through the town, but didn't bother to break into a run. _

_When I arrived, I knocked sharply on the door once, before entering, a habit I had picked up from Gai. _

"_You wished to see me?" I asked as I entered the room in which the shocked lady sat._

_I stood there awaiting her reply, but none came. Still standing there, I had no idea what to do, so I waited for her to finish whatever it was she was doing, but I didn't expect her to burst into a laughing fit._

"_Ahhh, I haven't had anyone do something like that to me in such a long time," the old lady finally replied. "You are so typically your mother. Not a hint of your father in you."_

"_My mother?" I asked. "My father?"_

_The old lady simply nodded, slightly dumbfounded by my blank, puzzled expression._

"_I am sorry you must have the wrong person," I tried again. "You see.."_

"_Oh I know I have the right person, and in fact I do see," She cut in. "Come, sit and see something for yourself."_

_I walked over and only as I neared her did I see an assortment of photos displayed before her._

"_Who is this?" I asked picking up one of someone identical to myself._

"_Your mother," She answered._

"_I would appreciate it if you stopped saying that, my mother is gone," I snapped._

"_Gone she may be, but here she will always remain."_

"_Now you just sound like Lee," I muttered._

"_You see, the woman you are working for, Akina, she is dieing... and as part as parcel with the nature of a death such as hers she begin to lose her mind," She explained. "She begins to muddle present with past."_

"_So what are you saying?" I asked her._

"_Listen closely if you want to understand," She replied._

_I nodded, awaiting the story that was sure to follow._

"_The old woman over there, Akina, she once had a daughter, and nigh on 18 and a half years ago, one night she went missing," The old woman began to explain._

"_So..." I began._

"_Hush now, let me finish. On that night I remember clearly being awoken by a sharp blow to my door, and in burst three darkened shadows, but before I had a chance to react they had gone. At this point I was living in the house with Akina. Her daughter had moved in about five months ago, only to announce she was married, and three months pregnant. This did not bother Akina for she had her daughter back. But then back to the night that would be of interest to you, your mother was around eight months pregnant give or take a week. After these shadows had burst into my room, I heard the other doors also slam against the walls, only for them to move to the next one... that was till they reached your mother and fathers room._

"_Wasting no time, I had jumped out of bed, and ran into the room in which your mother and father were staying, but too swift they and their 'guests' for by the time I had arrived mere moments later they were gone, the curtains blowing widely in the breeze._

"_However, as much as we wanted to, me and Akina – your grandmother – could not jump out of the window, and had to take the long route out through the back door in the kitchen, only to be rudely pushed back into the kitchen, where we were locked in. _

"_Stood there unsure of what to do, we ran to the window to watch, knowing of nothing else we could do. By this point your father was on the ground a bloody heap being constantly stabbed, while your mother was a mess of emotions. At this time I had had enough, and grabbed a plate throwing it for a window. Without a moments hesitation, you grandmother followed, suite allowing your mother to make her escape, but not after having been stabbed between the ribs._

_We had no idea what she would do, but we knew if either of you had a chance to survive it would be for her to run away, and she was a smart girl and would know what to do. So me and Akina stood there, providing a distraction while your mother escaped into the night."_

"_So how did you know she was dead then?" I whimpered._

"_For the body was returned some time later, a medical ninja with it explaining what happened. Yet the did not tell us you had survived. I am guessing at the wish of your mother," She replied._

_Shocked I ran out of the room, and across the road, bursting through my grandmothers door._

"_Grandma Akina!" I screamed as I ran through the house, but there was still no answer._

_I walked along the upstairs corridor and entered the last room on the left... and there she was, white as snow, eyes clothes, chest still._

I sat there in the mud, and the thoughts rolled pointlessly around my head, repeating what I had come to accept long ago, that I was the only living family member. But somehow knowing I was so close to having a family and having it pulled from under me at the last moment made what was once a dull aching pain, an unbearable controlling emotion.

I raised my hand to my face, and tried to pull my hair out of my eyes, but I seemed either to lack the will power of the strength to do so, so I let my hand fall back into the puddle of mud.

I sat there as the rain continued to fall, at a constant speed.

As it continued to rain, I felt my body slip down in the mud, and before I knew it I was laying on my back, completely soaked, while covered in mud, with no energy to move, and no intention to do so either.

"So, I don't think this could be the cleverest idea anyone could come up with in the world," A voice stated from somewhere around me, but I didn't care from where, all I wanted was too sleep, so that what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

_Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto

Summary; Weaken, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time. KankuTen

**Authors note; **So I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, and here is the next one!

**She's got the kinda face that you would only see on an angel  
A body that looks good to me from every angle**

**...**

**Now listen here, she got the face of an angel and the girl is so fly  
That her eyes stay twinkling like she stole 'em out the sky**

**[Pretty Girl lyrics by Jarvis]**

**Kankuro P.O.V**

Lazily I walked through the dense forest. There was no need to go much faster, for who would know if I was time wasting on a solo mission such as this.

I swear it is Gaara's way of getting his own back on me. Or his was of saying her wants rid of me for six weeks, or however long it was.

Wondering around, I ignored the rain, figuring it was something I would have to learn to put up with.

As I went on, I noticed something slide down in the middle of the clearing before me.

I stared amazed at the mess before me. The mess that was meant to be a kunoichi of the leaf village.

"So, I don't think this could be the cleverest idea anyone could come up with in the world," I informed her. I watched her eyes glance around lazily, trying to pin point the direction of my voice. She managed one glance around the area before her eyelids gave way, and closed. "And you're meant to be a ninja?"

With I sigh I decided to see who it was, or if I knew them. So carefully I walked across the clearing to the girl in a neat pile in the centre.

I knelt down beside her, trying to get a better view of her face, but her thick brown hair was obscuring her face, the only thing visible was some of the black of her ninja head band.

Gently, I placed my hands on her face, and swept the hair off of her face.

The headband indicated the fact she was a kunoichi of the leaf, and something about her seemed familiar. I had seen her around a few times.

I knelt there fingers resting on her face, trying to think of her name.

"Tenten..."I muttered, remembering. At the same moment, she shuddered beneath me, reminding me of two facts. One I still had my fingers on her face, and two, it was raining, and she was soaking wet, as was I.

I stood up, and looked down at her.

I couldn't leave an allied ninja like that, especially one I knew, right?

So with that, I bent down, and swept her into my arms bridal style, and jumped of into the trees.

* * *

I carefully placed her onto the sofa, and walked over to fireplace. I grabbed a few pieces of fire wood and arranged them in the base of the fireplace, before using a simple fire jutsu to set them alight.

Warming my hands up on the fire, I heard movement behind me.

I turned around, careful not to burn my hands on the fire.

I looked at what was once a nice dry sofa, but was now a dripping wet, muddy set of cushions. I got up and walked over to her, and tried to think of what I should do; and there was only one thing I could think of... to dress her in warm clothes. But in order to do that I would have to undress her.

Now, I have no problem with undressing her, but I have no idea how she will act when she finds out I have. For all I know she may try to kill me!

But then again... maybe it would be worth it.

I walked out of the room, and into my bedroom, grabbing a top, and some shorts. I then went back over to the sofa and knelt beside it, readying myself for the task before me.

Starting simple, I took off her ninja sandals. They slipped off easily, and threw them over by the door.

Not sure what to do next I put my shorts on over her trousers. I quickly slipped her trousers off under my shorts; which were miles to big for her, making the task a simple one.

After that I gently sat her up, supporting her weight with one of my arms, making it look almost like I was cradling her. With my other hand I grabbed the top I had got for her and pulled it on over the top of hers. I then tried to slip of her top like I had done with the trousers, but the wet material was being stubborn while the buttons wouldn't let the top slide off, so in other words I would have to undo the buttons to get the top of, and to do that I needed two hands.

Gently lowering her onto the sofa again, and slid my hand out from beneath her.

I then slid my hand up the front of the top, and fumbled for the bottom button. It was on the side, and on the underneath of the shirt, so the side of one of my hands were brushing against her damp, cold skin. Taking a deep breath, I undid the button, and moved to the next one.

I was doing well, until I reach her breast. With a shaky hand I began to undo the button, but at that moment Tenten began to stir, and sat bolt upright, so that my hand was now firmly planted on one of her breast.

I felt my cheeks burn bright red as she looked at me, confusion on her face.

She sat there looking at me for a few moments, then she cast her eyes to where my hand was, then flicked them back to my face. She kept flicking her eyes between the two before she finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to keep your hand there all day?" She asked me. I quickly pulled my hand back, completely forgetting the fact she had a top on over the top, so bring her towards me; meaning she crashed into me, both of us crashing onto the floor, in a rather compromising position.

She was now laying on top of me, our legs tangled. My hand was still on her breast, but now her upper body was pressed against mine as well.

"Oh crap," I muttered. "I was only trying to get you out of the wet clothes."

She didn't reply. With a sigh, she slipped her hand up her top as well, and moved my hand away from her breast, before unbuttoning her top herself. She then pulled it off, and dropped the wet bundle beside us.

"See, simple," She said, climbing off me.

"Sorry," I muttered sitting up.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, each one of us waiting for the other to speak.

"Well, um, is there somewhere I can sleep?" She asked me, looking at the sofa. "As I think that's a bit wet."

"Yea, take the spare room," I told her, pointing to the door behind the sofa.

"Thanks," She said, going into the room, before closing it firmly behind her.

The minute she left the room I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

I woke up as the sun shone clearly through the windows.

Throwing the sheets back, I jumped out of bed, and walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboards I searched for some bread, smiling to myself when I found half a loaf without having to hunt for it. Though it may be my current kitchen, I have no idea where anything is.

"What's all the noise about?" asked a quiet voice from the doorway of the spare room.

"Oh, so you're up," I stated, putting some toast in the grill.

"Yes, I am," she replied. I could hear her moving across the main room, towards the kitchen. "You couldn't make me some could you?"

"Sure," I muttered, putting another two slices in the grill.

"Thanks," She said, sitting down at the table.

"You can butter it though."

"Yer, sure, whatever."

I turned to face her, leaning against the side.

She had on my top, which hung loosely around her upper body, as well as the shorts I lent her as well. The shorts went down to her knees, and she had tied a knot in them in order to keep them up. She had her head leaning against her hands, and her eyes closed, her wavy hair hanging around her face like curtains.

"So, what's bothering you?" I asked her, drawing a seat opposite her.

She opened her eyes, and looked at me, moving her hands from her forehead to under her chin. Her eyes studied me for a moment, before she sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked me.

"Well, it is more to me then anyone else," I answered, earning a frown from her. "What I mean is, it is obvious to me, as I found you out cold, with no visible wounds. So what more could it be, other then some sort of personal problem?"

She sighed again, and lowered her eyes, focusing on the dents in the wood of the table.

We sat in silence again, her staring at the table, me staring at her.

"I think the toast is ready," She stated.

I got up from the table, and walked over to the oven. I pulled out the slices of toast to see them nice and crisped... not burnt charcoal like normal.

"Wow, your good at this," I told her, smiling. She just shrugged. "I think we can safely say it will be your job to cook."

"My job?" She asked me.

"Well yea, it's not like I can cook is it."

"Who says I am staying long enough to cook?"

I turned round to face her, but she was still how she was before.

Putting the pieces of toast on a plate, I went over to her, placing one in front of her, and one where I was sitting.

"So, what's your business here?" She asked me as we ate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

_Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto

Summary; Weaken, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time. KankuTen

**Authors Note; **I love this couple, but its got so few fans [cries in corner]. Well, enjoy (:

**You heeled these scars over time  
****Embraced my soul  
****You loved my mind  
****You're the only angel in my life**

[I'm Yours lyrics by The Script]

**Tenten P.O.V;**

I sighed, watching him sit there mid-bite, just watching me.

"Well, it's a simple enough question, isn't it?" I stated.

"Yea, sorry," he replied, and finished the bite he was in the middle of taking. "I just don't think I am in a position of which I can tell you."

The smirk on his face as he said this told me a different story, and he seemed more like he wouldn't tell me, not that he couldn't.

I rolled my eyes at the immaturity of what he was doing.

"Well, I think it's more of you won't then you can't," I said, smirking.

"Well, at the same time, I think someone has cheered up," Kankuro replied, also smirking. "And anyways, a little birdie told me women prefer a mysterious man with secrets."

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked him, leaning forward.

"What if I am," He smirked, leaning forward as well.

I leaned back, laughing, him doing the same.

"And last time I checked there was nothing wrong with a bit of flirting," He took another bite of his toast. "I think it's fun."

"Well, that's true, but its a different story if the person you are flirting with woke up with your hand on their boob."

"I was getting you out of the wet clothes," He snapped, bright red.

"I know you were, it's just fun to tease you," I told him, leaning over the table, and flicking him lightly on the nose.

"At the same time, I think it's fun to flirt with you," He told me, taking my hand I hand flicked him with in his, placing his fingers between mine. At the same time as this he gently began to play with my hair with the other hand, making me flush bright red.

"See." He said, snickering. He let me go, and I sat back down in my chair, and began to eat my toast in a embarrassed silence. "You going back today?"

I stopped eating, and placed the toast on the plate. I turned to look at him, trying not to allow the panic that was building up inside me show. I couldn't face them all, not yet. The mere idea of seeing the gates that I knew my mother had walked through so near to death made me want to cry.

"I guess that depends on as to whether you want me gone. If you do then I will leave. I would understand," I replied, keeping my voice as emotionless as I could.

"What's with the random robot voice?" He smiled. "I never said anything of the sort. It's up to you though, you are welcome to stay, gives me someone to tease."

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, if you don't mind I will stay the day..." I said shyly.

"I'll have to check with my girlfriend first..." He smirked at me. "But if she does let me let you stay, you will be cooking... which reminds me, someone needs to shop,"

"I'll do it," I smiled. He was so easy going, unlike some people I know. "But only if you let me follow you on your mission after."

"Now that I will have to think on," he looked at me, trying to keep a straight face.

"Like who you are going to have to pretend you girlfriend is?" I teased him.

"You can come," He muttered, walking to the sink with his plate.

* * *

I walked out of the shop, keeping my eyes down. I had forgotten that I had been wearing Kankuro's clothes, and he hadn't said a word about it, so here I was walking from shop to shop, in his clothes. Honestly, the looks I was getting were not ones I liked.

I walked into the last shop, and quickly got what I needed and paid for it.

The minute the coins and bags had exchanged hands, I was out of a near by window and straight into the nearby trees. Jumping as fast as I could I managed to make my way back to Kankuro's 'house' in no time at all.

Leaning against the door, it flew open easily.

Kankuro was nowhere in sight, I noticed as I began to put the groceries away, so he must be on that mission of his.

Well he had no lunch, so he would come back then as arranged.

With nothing else to do, I decided to begin to make myself some lunch, and of course, him some as well.

Grabbing four slices of bread, I quickly spread the butter over them, before adding some cooked chicken I had just got. After that I began to chop up some onion, lettuce, tomato and cucumber.

As I was adding them to the sandwiches Kankuro walked through the door, and sat himself at the table.

"Wow, it's nice to come home to lunch. I feel like a ninja who marries someone who isn't a ninja," He said as he sat there watching me finish the sandwiches. I spun round and put his on the table, making sure I hit him on the head as I went past. "Hey, care to explain what that one was for."

"Well, let me see," I said, sitting at the table with my own identical sandwich. "It's for letting me go out like this."

"You can't blame me for the fact you didn't notice," He grinned. "Though I half expected you to walk back in and get changed. Although that would be a problem, as you clothes are stained brown... and they er, have shrunk."

"Say what!?" I yelled, choking on the food.

"Your clothes, they shrunk... well to be exact, they got burnt over the fire, began to shrink with the heat, then caught fire..." The size of the smirk on his face at this point could easily break a record. "So I guess that means you are stuck wearing them..." He looked at the look of disgust on my face, "Or if you hate wearing them that much, you could just go around in that lovely bra you are wearing, and them nice pink pants."

"You perv!" I screamed at him.

"So I was right then!" He said, still smirking. "Let me see!"

I folded my arms over my chest, sulking.

"I'm more interested in the pants then the bra..." he started, but I the sharp kick under the table shut him up. "So close... god, your dangerous."

With an annoyed sigh, I got up, and began to wash up.

Once that was done I walked over to him, and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the chair.

"And where would we be going..."

"To get me clothes," I snapped.

"Well, tell me your size, and I will go," He said, getting his wrist free. By this time we were halfway to the village.

"Bit late, we are basically there now..." I tried, but he just threw me over his shoulder, and began to carry me back to the house.

"Resistance is futile," He whispered. "And anyway, I know how embarrassed you get being seen looking so sexy, so let me go shopping for you!"

"Your such a girl," I muttered, as we entered the 'house' again. He threw me on the sofa, and jumped of, grinning.

* * *

"Maybe your not a girl... just a perv," I snapped as he showed me the clothes he had got me.

"Honestly, you should me more grateful!" He snapped right back.

"Oh I am..." I said, trying my best to act shy. "It's just.. I hate having to deal with all the pervy looks I get off of men."

"Well, no need to worry, all the time I am here!" He said, handing me the other bags. "Just tell me who they are..." He started cracking his knuckles, a menacing look in his eye.

Knowing this was one battle I had lost I stormed out of the room, skirts and vest tops in the bags.

Throwing them onto the bed, I grabbed the top skirt and vest top, putting them on.

"Did you get some long socks?" I yelled at him.

"Yea! They are in the pastel yellow bag!" He replied.

Rooting through the bag, I pulled out one of the two pairs of pumps he had got me, as well as some plain white socks.

I looked at myself in the mirror, realising something had to be done about my hair.

"What about ribbons?" I asked him.

"In the pink bag," He answered.

I walked over to the pink bag, and poured its contents on the bed. There were seven ribbons, each the colour of one of the tops he had got me. I Grabbed the white one with a silver pattern. I took the top half of my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun.

I then went back to the mirror and had a look at the outfit.

I had on a white vest top, with a black and silver pattern on it, one that I couldn't be bother to look at properly. I had on a short black skirt, with thigh height socks, with black boots on my feet, that went above mid shin, but were still below the knee. They also had a heel.

I had my medical pouch hidden underneath my top, only a small bump visible if you looked closely. I also had a small scroll strapped to my thigh, while I hid another one in my boot.

"It will do," I muttered, leaving the room.

"Nice outfit if I do say so myself," He smiled at me. "The only thing you need to get is underwear. I will show you the shop, but I will not go in there."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I would love to, but it's not like you are going to let me see them on, so I'm not that interested," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for, at this rate I won't get to see you in action!" I said, smirking.

"Now that will be a treat for you," He replied, laughing. He stood up and took my hand, dragging me out of the house.

I looked at his hand.

"Just to ward of the pervy looks," He told me with a wink. "But that doesn't include the ones from me."

* * *

"So, all sorted then?" He asked me, nodding to the bag.

Smiling, I nodded, letting him guide me back to the 'house', though I knew the way.

* * *

Underwear safely at home, I left the 'house' after him, shutting the door securely behind me.

He set of into the trees, as fast as he could, me following.

"Can I know where we are heading?" I asked him, five minutes later. We were still running, though to me, it seemed like we were going in one large circle.

"There is nowhere," He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my amazing mission is just a stupid patrol thing, that is to last around two months," He growled, obviously annoyed at the mission. "It was just Gaara's way of getting rid of me."

"Oh," I said, not quite sure what else to say. "How long you been here?"

"A week."

"Any attacks?"

"None..."

I sighed, obviously this mission was not a great conversation topic.

We ran in silence, for a few more minutes, when I noticed the glint of something silver in the forest behind us.

Without a second thought, I quickly took of my ninja headband, and put it in my medical pouch. After that I ran up to Kankuro.

"Give me a piggy back ride," I whispered to him. "There is someone behind us. I don't know if it is one ninja or more, but the best thing we can do is hide our numbers."

Nodding, he picked me up easily, while I leant into his neck and closed my eyes.

"Comfy there?" He whispered to me.

I nodded against his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelt nice, a mixture of various smells.

As I had thought, a few moments later, someone dashed out of the trees from beside us, grabbing me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in 'surprise'.

The ninja held me tightly around the stomach, and so I tried to squirm free, but to no success, however the wriggling did throw him off balance slightly, making him change how he held me.

Now over his shoulder, I elbowed him sharply in the back.

He cursed, careful not to drop me, before he jumped to the ground.

Stood in a small clearing he had found, he put me down, but stood me up, holding a kunai to my neck.

"Now you had best be a good girl, or my hand might just slip," He whispered in my ear. Rolling my eyes slightly, I gulped, and took a deep breath, trying to make it seem like I was calming my nerves.

Kankuro shortly burst through the trees, and stood in the middle of the clearing, four other ninja on his trail.

"Shit, Tenten," He muttered, so quietly I could barely hear it.

I looked at him for a second, noticing the small tears in his shirt. Maybe they were better then I thought.

I shifted my position slightly, but his arms held me tightly, so only my legs could move, and that movement was limited.

Mentally cursing, I quickly kicked my legs back, sweeping his legs, while at the same time, throwing my upper body back to avoid the kunai at my neck.

Finally breaking free, I thanked kami briefly, before dashing to Kankuro. One of the ninja had aimed a kunai for his back, and Kankuro hadn't noticed.

Running as fast as I could I caught the kunai and returned it, only for the body to disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"I see what you mean," I muttered as we stood in the middle surrounded by the enemy nin. "But I guess this is a good chance for you too show me you in action."

Before he had a chance to reply, five kunai came our way.

Without thinking I ran towards two of them, avoiding the shuriken then were throwing at me with ease. As I neared them, I caught a few of the stars, a few of them cutting at the skin, drawing blood.

Smiling I threw them all, each one hitting the target directly in the stomach.

They fell to the floor.

Smirking me I turned to face Kankuro, who also had a grin on his face.

Nodding at me, we both turned to the leader.

Not a moments hesitation, him and Kankuro ran at each other. As they collided blood splattered everywhere, both of them falling to the floor.

"KANKURO!" I screamed running towards him, catching him before he hit the floor. "Are you ok?"

He didn't reply. Looking down, I saw his hand clasping a kunai that was aimed for his heart, blood pouring from the wound. His breathing was laboured.

"Talk to me! Please... just tell me you are ok!" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. I held him closer to me, rocking his dying body.

I buried my head into his hair, crying softly into it.

"Kankuro, you... you..." I muttered, unable to get the words out.

That's when I heard it. A soft laugh.

"Kankuro?" I said, loosening my hold on him, slightly, so I could see his face. "YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him, the minute I saw the smile plastered there.

He sat up, and threw the kunai to the side, wiping the blood from the wound on his hand onto his shirt.

"I thought I could have at least managed not to laugh for a minute," He whispered, smirking.

"You baka!" I said, punching him on the arm. "Do you know how worried I was!"

"That was the whole reason for me to 'die'. By the way, you give the best hugs," He grinned at me, and got up. I sat there staring at him, with daggers, ignoring the hand he offered me.

I sat there, the feelings of anger and relief confusing me. Not quite sure what else to do, I started crying.

"Tenten?" Kankuro said, crouching down in front of me. "Did I upset you that much?"

I nodded.

"I... I thought I had lost you..." I murmured, feeling pathetic.

Smiling he reached out, tucking his hand under my chin. Gently he tilted my head up, so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Calm down, believe it or not, it will take much more then that to get rid of me!" He said, wiping my tears away with his other hand.

I sat there gazing into his eyes, him looking straight back. Smiling through the tears, I glomped him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I whispered, as I hid my face in his shirt.

"I won't," He said, stroking my hair gently. "Though for these hugs I would do anything..."

Smiling into his shirt I knew that was his own way of saying sorry.

"Well, you know, you could always ask?" I muttered, voice shaking slightly from crying.

"But that's nowhere near as fun," He whispered into my ear, making me shiver slightly. He kept his head just above my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin, while his hands gently combed through my hair.

We sat there for a while, the last rays of the orange sun disappearing, while the stars slowly began to come out.

"I think it's time we went home," I muttered into his shirt, though I made no effort to move.

"Yea, I guess," He said, with a sigh. Slowly he began to sit up straight, while I let go of his shirt, and got of his lap.

I lowered my hand to him, and he smirked, as he stood up. The minute he would stood before me, he caught my hand as I went to lower it back to my side, and drew it up to his lips. He kissed it lightly, looking directly into my eyes the whole time.

I could feel my skin burn up, and I did my best not to allow myself to faint. Something about this moment seemed so magical it made my knees feel weak.

When I returned I would have to sympathise with Hinata.

As gently as he had raised my hand, he lowered it, but didn't let go.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded, too flustered to talk. Laughing slightly, he jumped into the trees with ease. I followed behind him, not quite as graceful, due to the fact I struggled to remember to breathe, let alone how to be a ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

_Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto

Summary; Weaken, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time.

**Authors note; **so yes, another chapter... I update this one a lot, as well, KankuTen need the stories!

**For one so small  
****You seem so strong  
****My arms will hold you  
****Keep you safe and warm  
****[You'll be in my heart, by Phil Colins]**

**Tenten P.O.V;**

Repressing a scream, I threw myself upright, breathing heavy.

I sat there, trying to level my breathing, and calm my nerves, but the dark and lonely room didn't help.

I got out of bed, and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains. I glanced up at the moon, trying to guess the time by it's position.

It had to be around four o'clock I guessed, pursing my lips in annoyance.

Why did I have to be the one ridden with nightmare...?

I closed the curtains, and turned back to face the bed, but nothing appealed less to me then getting back into that bed.

Carefully I walked to the door, opening it slowly, only enough so I could get out. Slipping out of the gap in the door, I made my way slowly to the kitchen, careful to be as quiet as possible.

When I got to the room, I sunk down into one of the chairs, and folded my arms on the table, resting my head on my arms. Exhausted, I closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze that flowed through the room.

"It's not wise to sleep like that, you will get a back ache," A voice warned from the doorway.

"Who cares, it's better then that stupid room," I muttered, yawning.

"What's wrong with the room?" He asked me.

"I don't know, or care..." I snapped, still not moving. "Now please may I sleep?"

"Yes, just not there."

"Well then where?" I murmured, though I was too tired to care. "The sofa is stupid as well, so don't bother. Here is fine, just leave me alone."

"Who said anything about the sofa." With that I felt a hand slide behind the back of my knees, and the other arm supported my upper body. Whoever it was that was bothering me, swept me of the chair and table, and held me securely in their arms.

"What are you doing..." I moaned, though as much as I hated to admit it, I was quite comfy in this persons arms.

"Your not sleeping on the table," he stubbornly stated.

"Fine, can I sleep here then?" I said, burying my head into his shirt, but I didn't get to hear the reply.

* * *

I yawned, and tried to roll over, but not quite managing to.

Confused, I opened my eyes, only to see the dark blue of the top Kankuro slept in. Puzzled I tried to move to see where I was exactly, but two arms around my waist tightened and held me still.

"Man, you are a fidget," Kankuro muttered, moving slightly but still hugging me.

"Why am I in here?" I asked him, though I didn't really care, it was warm and comfortable here. And not just that I had managed to sleep. Hell, maybe he has some special soothing power. Actually since this is Kankuro, I doubt it.

"Do you care that you are here?" He replied.

"Not really."

"Well then."

"But, can you let go of me?" I said.

"Make me," He answered. I could tell he was smirking as he said these words, but I had a plan of my own, that may just wipe that smirk of his face.

Smiling to myself, I moved my arms slightly from where they were clutching the front of his shirt, to his sides, where I began to tickle him. He squirmed slightly as I tickled him, but he didn't loosen his grip once.

"Is that all you got?" He asked, before he began to tickle me. With his hands already at my sides, he found this task an easy one, and soon I was squirming under his grip, laughing uncontrollably.

His deeper chuckles soon joined my breathless ones, as I began to try even harder to break free, but with little luck.

"S...stop... it!" I tried to say, but the words were lost amongst my giggles.

"Your laugh, it's cute," He stated, before he slowly began to cease tickling me. I sighed in relief. "Are you really that ticklish?"

I laughed, and squirmed as he tickled me once more to check.

"Yaah, I am that ticklish," I muttered, as I led there snug and calm in his arms.

He slowly pulled his head away from my shoulder, and studied my face. I blushed lightly under his gaze, and went to turn my face away from his.

But as I did this, he must have moved in to kiss me on the cheek, for I felt his lips brush across the corner of my mouth, and linger there for a few seconds.

I flushed bright red as this happened, and moved back, forgetting how close I was to the edge of the bed; therefore meaning I fell onto the hard floor.

Too embarrassed to stay on the floor I quickly jumped up, and unsure of what to do I did the one thing that popped into my head.

"I am soo sorry!" I apologised, while he stayed where he was in the bed, looking confused and amused at the same time.

When he didn't move, I panicked and made a dash for the door, only for his hand to grab mine.

"Calm down," He said, pulling me back into his bed. "It's too early in the morning for that much energy."

I led there, rigid, and bright red, while he laughed.

"W...what about breakfast. You still have that mission and stuff, I had best get up and make something to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and everything," I mumbled, getting out the bed with some dignity this time. Muttering under my breath, I left the room and made a dash for the kitchen.

I could hear him laugh from the other room, but I ignored it and focused intently on what I was making.

* * *

I put on my boots, and checked my appearance once more in the mirror.

My scrolls and ninja gear were in the same places I had hid them yesterday, and my outfit was basically identical minus the colours, and a few minor details. The skirt I had on today was red, and though the vest was still white it had small red butterflies in one corner. The socks were white with little red ribbons that hung over the edge of the boot.

My hair was the same as yesterday, but as with the outfit the ribbons were red.

Satisfied I left the room, and walked into the living room, where Kankuro was poking the fire.

"Am I coming with you today?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"No," He paused. "Why don't you explore in town or something."

"If that's your way of saying get lost, I get the message, but you had best be back for tea," I smiled at him. "Well, I am leaving now then."

"Go careful," He whispered shyly as I opened the door.

* * *

I walked slowly through the town, with no real destination.

It was only a little town, so there was little to see. No doubt the main attraction was the lakes that surrounded the place, or the tranquillity and lack of crime in the area.

The place was full of old people, and due to the fact that many schools were on term time, there were a few young children around as well.

I walked over to one of the four benches that surrounded the fountain in the town centre and sat down. This place was currently deserted though I had no idea why.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back on the bench.

As I sat there enjoying the calm day that was so rare for a ninja in Konoha, I could swear I could hear a faint crying, or maybe screaming.

Standing up, I walked into one of the side roads, wondering around to pinpoint the sound, but with little luck.

Ten minutes later, as I was about to give up, I heard it again, and it was close by.

"G-GET OFF OF ME!" A women's voice cried.

I tried to identify what followed the sentence, but the rest of what the women had to say came out muffled, and I could barely hear it.

Running now, I tried to guess the area it had come from, praying to kami that I could hear just one more sound.

And I was in luck.

This time it was a deep, gruff man's voice.

I could tell it was close by, but this area was a maze of small roads, and I wasn't sure if I had time to search them all. Bearing that in mind, I jumped onto a nearby roof, and gazed down the various maze like roads.

And that's when I saw them. There were about five men, all backing something/someone into the corner. I could just about make out the gleam of their silver weapons, some of them with blood smeared on the surface.

Biting down on my right thumb, I pulled out the scroll with my other hand, and tore it open. Dragging my thumb across the surface of the paper.

Summoning a few shuriken, I readied myself to throw them.

As I released them, each one aimed for a different ones back, I ran off to, and jumped into the alley. With only a kunai in hand I charged at the nearest person, and quickly finished them off, before moving onto the next one.

Before the fight had even really begun, it was over. I checked for injuries, but had few. I had one cut on my face; it was a shallow cut, but a long one, that went from the right side of my nose to near the my right ear, extending the length of my cheek. I also had various scratches and gashes on my arms, where I had not noticed one of them swing at me.

"This isn't over," One of the growled as he half crawled, half ran away.

Ignoring them as they fled I leant beside the women on the floor.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her, as I knelt there.

She didn't reply, so I stretched out my hand to touch her, but she didn't respond.

I wiped away the bloody hair from her cheek, leaving a red smear where the hair had been. Her eyes were closed. Worried, I gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly, but they were unfocused, and seemed to look at me but did not seeing me.

Slowly, she cast her eyes towards a something that was clutched in her arms.

"Save Miho, look after her, keep her safe... away... from... her... dad..." The words were weak and quiet, so much so I had to lean in to catch them.

I looked into her eyes, and saw a fierce look of determination there. A look of a mothers will power. The spark still there, her eyes slowly began to close.

"No! No! Don't... DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed at the woman before me. I began to shake her again, willing her to live.

Her body fell limp underneath my hands. The arms loosened, giving me a few of pink skin, and closed eyes.

"Miho," I whispered, looking at the child.

Taking the baby out of the woman's arms, and holding her in one arm, I slowly lowered the mothers body to the floor, laying it flat.

Slowly, I stepped away from the body, and performed a simple fire jutsu, setting the body alight.

The minute the body went up in flames, the tear fell from my face.

In a trance I watched the fire. Is this what happened to my mum? Is this what she went through? Is that what she was like, caring only for the child inside of her?

The movement of the baby in my arms brought me back to the present, and I glanced down at her.

She was soaked with her mothers blood, and from what I could tell there wasn't a single scratch on the babies body.

Turning away, I made my way slowly back to the house, unsure of what would become of this child now.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kankuro called, slamming the door behind him. "And on time!"

I stood there in the kitchen, waiting for him to come in the room, steadying my nerves. I didn't know why I was so nervous, as if he refused to let the child stay, then I would go. On that my mind was certain.

"What happened to you?" He said, sighing. "It seems whatever you do, you end up in a fight."

I looked down at my clothes, and the blood on them.

"What is it already?" He said.

I grabbed his hand, still unsure of how to say it, and dragged him to my bedroom. Opening the door, I walked over to the bed, dropping his hand, and gesturing to the baby that was sleeping soundly there.

Not giving him a chance to reply I replayed the events of today to him.

"You want to keep her?" He asked. I nodded. "Go ahead then, but you can change the nappies and stuff."

I stood there, and burst into the biggest grin.

"Oh thank you!" I said, embracing him in the biggest hug I could.

"What did you expect me to be like?" He murmured, hugging me back. "Did you expect me to chuck you out?"

I just shrugged as he hugged me.

"And anyway, this way it means you may have to share my bed with me all the time," He informed me. "This baby will need a bed of her own."

Letting go of him, I rolled my eyes. He looked at me with a smirk on his face, before he became serious for a moment. Puzzled by his sudden expression change, I titled my head to the side. He reached his hand to my cheek, and ran his thumb gently over the cut on my cheek frowning slightly.

"If I ever see who did this to you, though the wound may only be small, I will kill them," He stated.

"I can take care of myself you know," I told him, still puzzled by the turn in the conversation. He sighed.

"You don't understand. If anyone ever lays a finger on you, and I find out, then they have signed their own death warrant," he said, trying again. This whole flow of conversation had puzzled me, and I frowned slightly. He leaned forward, and kissed me on the lips gently. I pulled away almost instantly, and blushed. "Though I have only known you for little over three days I can stand here right now, and tell you – without one word being a lie – that you are the most amazing, sweetest, most beautiful, exotic, kind hearted, caring women that I have ever met."

He kissed me once more gently on the lips, before turning and leaving the room. Still unsure as to what had just happened I stood there dumbfounded and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

_Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto

Summary; Weaken, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time.

**Authors Note; **We need recruits... * searches *

**I'm so in love with you, I just don't know what I should do  
****I'll do nothing, I'll just dream  
****I never seem to get it right  
[don't know how to say goodbye, the pigeon detectives]**

**Tenten's P.O.V;**

I woke-up to the sound of a babies constant crying.

"Who is that?" I asked Kankuro, confused.

"Miho, and I think she is trying to tell you that she is hungry," He answered.

"Gaaah, again?" I muttered. "Can't you do it?"

"No way. Of you go then, the crying is doing my head in," Kankuro replied, pushing me gently of the bed.

Muttering every curse I knew under my breath, I swung my legs of the side of the bed, and headed for Miho's room for the nth time.

Stumbling into the kitchen, I found the baby formula and began to make the bottle, but not before checking too see the time. It was about seven thirty.

I shook the bottle and headed into the bedroom.

Leaning into the cot we had made, I scooped Miho into my arms, and went into the main room, and sat myself onto the sofa. Gently I began to feed her her bottle.

Gazing into Miho's eyes, I watched as she began to shut them as she made her way slowly through the bottle.

When she was done I sat her up on my lap, and began to wind her, till I thought she didn't need to be winded anymore.

To save time, and knowing I wouldn't sleep for much longer, I didn't bother taking her back to her cot, but took her into the bedroom I shared with Kankuro.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked as I climbed into bed, laying Miho between us.

"Do I have a choice?" He replied.

"That's the spirit," I said, smiling at him.

Shaking his head slightly as he smiled at me, he reached out and stroked my cheek, while I rolled my eyes again. Smirking, obviously satisfied with my response, he looked down at Miho where she laid between the two of us. Gently he reached down, and slipped his finger between her hands. She looked at him, her big eyes trying to smile at him, but she was still too young, so she made a small gurgling sound instead.

Genuinely smiling, all signs of his usual smirk gone, he looked at me again, and slipped his over hand under my body, so he was hugging me.

"As loud and annoying she can be through the night, though I hate to admit it, she is still cute," He stated smiling at me again. "However she is still nowhere near as cute as you."

I blushed, and glanced at the small baby between us, and wondered how old she was exactly.

"How old do you think she is?" I asked him, changing the direction of the conversation before I got embarrassed. "Two weeks?"

"Something around that, though what I think on the subject of babies will probably be wrong, I have little or no experience with them," He replied, before adding something else under his breath that sounded a lot like; "Convenient conversation change."

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" I whispered, looking at how delicate the baby is.

"I believe you can do it, don't worry about it," He told me, smiling. "And with me helping there will be no room for failure. So chill about it, OK?"

I nodded and smiled at him, and he smiled back, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Aww, my little brother in love, never thought I would see the day," Came a voice from the window.

"God Temari, do you ever think of using the door. Or even knocking!" Kankuro said, turning his head to face his sister who had just entered come through the window.

"What the hell Kankuro, I didn't think it was possible to have a baby in the space of a week?" Temari asked/stated.

"It's not our child," Kankuro replied, gently removing his finger from Miho's hand.

"Long story, lets talk over some breakfast?" I suggested, before Temari had a chance to reply.

I got out of the bed, and leaned down, sweeping Miho into my arms.

Quickly I left the room and prepared breakfast.

* * *

Rolling my eyes, I stood from the table, and picked up everyone's plates.

Breakfast had been a quiet and uneventful event. Temari made an effort to make a conversation with her brother, but he merely glared at her.

I had filled her in on how we had come to have Miho with us, and she seemed eager to help in anyway possible, but one look from Kankuro said she would have a fat chance of coming near the baby with him around.

Sighing I washed the plates and placed them on the rack to dry.

"Need to do anything today?" Temari asked, trying again to get Kankuro to speak to her. I turned to her and smiled.

"Not really. I will need to pop into the town and get some clothes for Miho, but thats it," I replied. Temari nodded to me. "Well, if you would excuse me, I need to get dressed."

I hastily exited the room, put on my clothes, did my hair and slipped my socks and boots on.

I walked into the kitchen again, only to find out that Kankuro had still not spoken to his sister, but there was a slight change in how he was sat; he was now glaring daggers.

Temari had obviously had enough.

"Right, I am sorry for interrupting you and miss Tenten here, but what do you want me to do about it?" Temari yelled slamming her fists on the table. "Wait, why don't I look after Miho, and you two go into town, and get whatever. Then you can have alone time... yes that's perfect."

All of a sudden Temari turned on my, eyes full of determination. Grabbing my wrist, she tugged on it, and began to drag me to the front door. Still holding onto my wrist, she opened the door and half threw me out. Not expecting that to happen, I tripped. I closed my eyes tight as my bum hit the hard mud on the ground.

I opened my eyes, and stood up, wiping the mud of my bum. Kankuro came out seconds after I had got up, and walked straight past me.

I followed after him, but didn't bother to talk to him. I made sure that I kept at least two steps behind him, just in case he exploded, emotionally of course.

We carried on in this silence till we were about to reach town, when I decided on breaking the silence.

"So, what's up?" I asked him, now walking next to him.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" He replied nonchalantly.

"How can you say nothing, you were fine this morning, now you are in a fowl mood, for instance you spend all your time glaring at everything and everyone," I stated, referring to the fact that he was currently glaring at a poor innocent robin.

"I said there is nothing wrong!" He snapped at me, before turning to me with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but can we just drop it? I will cheer up, and you will drop the subject."

"Fine," I agreed. "As long as you do cheer up, your boring me."

"I'm boring you, am I?" He grinned.

Worried, I shook my head rapidly, and took a few steps backwards, while he walked towards me, menacing look in his eye. I gulped, as he lunged at me, and ducked under his arms.

Giggling, I ran off into the village.

"Still boring?" He yelled, chasing me.

"Yes!" I taunted, trying to run faster as I saw him catch up with me.

"Still?" He questioned, before tackling me too the ground. The minute he had me pinned down he began to tickle me.

"No," I squealed, trying to wriggle free.

Smirking he stopped, and stood up, offering me his hand. I accepted it, and let him pull me up.

"Ready to shop?" He asked, as I brushed the dirt off of my skirt.

"Yah, lets go," I agreed, before taking his hand and dragging him into town with me.

* * *

I threw open the door, and walked in, Kankuro following closely behind me, each of us carrying numerous bags.

"We are back," I announced, before nudging Kankuro.

"Uhh, yeah, hi," Kankuro said.

Smiling slightly to him, I walked into the room that would now be known as Miho's room, and placed the bags on the floor by the bed.

"Hi!" Temari replied, entering once again through the window, Miho in arms.

"Been anywhere nice?" I questioned, trying to make some conversation of sorts, while Kankuro stood rigid by my side, fake smile on face, breathing deeply.

"Just to the lake," Temari dutifully answered, before handing Miho to me. "It seems you were successful. Maybe you should try the clothes on, and sort them out, while me and my brother go for a nice walk."

Before either me or Kankuro had a chance to say anything or react, she was dragging Kankuro out of the house, door slamming as they left.

"Well, at least I can say she knows how to use a door," I muttered, before placing Miho on the bed, and pulling out some of the clothes.

**Temari's P.O.V;**

After running for a few minutes, I dropped my hold on Kankuro's wrist.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me, completely stopping.

"So, I see you have given up on trying to be nice to me then?" I taunted, sitting down on a nearby log.

"There is no need, now Tenten isn't here," He informed me, still stood there.

"Oh, so for her you will be nice," I mumbled. "But, that reminds me of why I dragged you out here!"  
"Why?" He grunted.

"Well, I was doing some research with Miho this afternoon..." I began.

"Research?" He interrupted, sitting down beside me.

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

"And what research would that be... and involving whom, for that matter?" Kankuro probed.

"Well, we didn't really go to the lake," I started to explain again.

"I guessed that much," Kankuro muttered.

"Do you mind!" I snapped. "We went for a little walk in town instead."

"In other words you followed us," Kankuro stated.

"Well, I prefer to call it going to the same place, and running into each other," I corrected. "But anyway, we saw you, and it just so happened you went into the same shops as us, or at least along a similar route, as luck would have it. So due to this chance fate had..."

"Cut the crap already," Kankuro commanded.

"Fine, in other words, I followed you and Tenten!" I exclaimed.

"And the point of that was?" Kankuro moaned.

"Well, to see the nature of your relationship," I cheerfully answered.

"In other words to see if we were friends or more," Kankuro noted, knowing me well.

"Well, I have to look out for my lickle brother, whether he likes it or not!" I announced, ruffling his hair.

"What do you think then?" He questioned me, turning to look me in the eye.

"Honestly?" I asked, as seriously as I could. He nodded, so I continued. "I think there is more between the two of you then you think there is. You may not know it yet, but there is something there, something that shows that there is more then just a spark of friendship... something there that says you both want more from the other then to be 'just friends', but you are both to scared to say it. It seems you don't want to ruin what you have... and it comes from both sides, not just yours or hers."

He nodded to me, and looked down, unsure of what to say to that.

"What..." He began, before stopping. I waited for him to continue. "What do you think I should do?"

"It's hard to say," I tried, not sure how to answer it. I didn't want to mess this up for him. "Was I right when I say that you want more then friendship from Tenten?"

"Yes... I guess..." He admitted. "But it's hard to explain how I feel. I feel..." He paused. "Let me try this another way. All I want to do is see her smile. But there is more then that..." He stopped once again. "Ahh, its so hard to explain... when I see her cry, I want to go and correct it... I want to hug her, wipe the tears away and protect her from the sorrow and the wrong doings... when I see her hurt I want to kill the bastards that inflicted the damage to her... Yet, I feel all this after such a short time. I feel that if she told me she wasn't ready to commit to anything... even now, I think I would be prepared to wait for her."

I smiled to him, knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"Maybe, you should tell her?" I suggested to him, only for him to shake his head.

"I am honestly scared..." He murmured, head down. "If she rejects me... gah, I don't think I could take it. I would rather... I would rather her be my friend, then suffer the rejection. I would rather watch her marry someone else, then go through the pain of rejection... if she rejects me... I will never be her friend again... if I watch her marry someone else, though as much as that would hurt, at least I could still be her friend, and that would be better then nothing."

"Kankuro, I can't believe I am hearing this from my own brother," I told him, smiling, while he glared at me, opening his mouth to speak. I hushed him. "What I mean is... I don't think there is a need to worry."

"I don't know," He protested.

"I will talk to her... don't you dare listen in!" I instructed pulling him of the log, and heading back.

* * *

"What's up Temari?" She asked me, as I sat down on the same log as I had minutes earlier with Kankuro. Smiling to her, I patted the space next to her. Smiling back she took the seat, and waited for me to begin.

"I... I didn't really take Miho to the lake earlier," I started, not sure how to say any of this. It was different when talking to my brother. I didn't know Tenten well at all, meaning that I could easily say the wrong thing.

She laughed.

"You dragged me all the way down here just to tell me that?" She complained, though smiling.

"No, that's not it, well all of it," I said. "Instead, I spent the whole time following..."

"Me and Kankuro," she finished for me.

"You know?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I thought I felt a familiar chakra, then when you began to say that, I knew it was you," She replied, looking at the clouds.

"You don't mind?" I observed.

"Not really, your his sister, after all," She answered.

"Well, there is more to it then that," I stated, before explaining. "I am curious as to the nature of the relationship between my brother and yourself. Not because I am worried about him, but because I don't want my brother to mess things up. He has something good here, and I don't want to see him mess this up."

She nodded in understanding.

"Well, what did you get from your observation time?" she asked, curiously.

"I think that between the two of you there is something more then friends, though you may not yet know it," I informed her.

"Have you told Kankuro this?" She questioned me.

"Yes."

"Did he say much?"

"Yes."

"So I am guessing you want to know how I feel about him in other words," Tenten acknowledged.

"Yes," I replied again. I liked how now she was the one doing the talking.

"It's complicated... I have never felt like this before... I don't know how to put it in words, to be honest," she confessed. "It confuses me. There is love... but this is different then any love I have ever felt for anyone else. The feeling I feel for him is stronger then the love for a friend. I feel warm and safe whenever he touches me, and seeing him smile makes me want to... I don't know, but my heart misses a beat when he looks at me, and when he flirts with me... kami knows, it takes all my will power not to faint!"

I smile at her, and hugged her so close.

"That is true love," I squealed.

"Anything I should know in advance?" She asked, smiling at me as I let her go.

"It hurts like hell, but it's the most wonderful feeling in the world, worth every second of worry, and every tear," I told her, so happy I could burst. Now all I have to do is tell Kankuro...


	6. Chapter 6

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto  
_Summary;_ Weaken, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time.  
**Authors Note**; hehe, as I typed this the shopping turned up... sorry I doubt you wanted to know that...

**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
[Phil Colins – You'll be in my heart]**

**Tenten P.O.V;**

Miho was crying again.

Sighing I opened my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll go see to her!" A cheery voice said from the living room.

"Temari?" I asked, confused as to why she was here so early.

"Don't ask questions, just be glad," Kankuro murmured.

Nodding, I closed my eyes, and snuggled deeper into Kankuro's chest.

"So I take it you have spoken to each other?" Temari asked from the doorway, Miho in her arms, drinking happily from a bottle.

"I knew you were here for more of a reason then to be helpful," Kankuro complained, while I went bright red, and tried to hide my face in his shirt.

"I take that as a no then," Temari stated, obviously slightly annoyed.

"It's a hard thing to tell someone, you know!" snapped Kankuro, while I nodded in agreement.

"For people so smart, you are stupid," Temari scolded.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"Well, you both know what I am talking about, and you both are agreeing with each other that it is a hard thing to tell someone, doesn't it click for you that maybe you feel the same way?" Temari pointed out. I opened my mouth to respond, but it hung there. She was right, here we were, both sat here telling her how hard it would be to tell the other what we felt.

No one spoke all moved for a few minutes. I stayed where I was, head buried in Kankuro's shirt, clutching the material in my hands, while stayed where he was, holding me close to him.

"There is no need for either of you too worry about anything," Temari softly said. "Just say the words..."

I shook my head, and tried to hide my face further into Kankuro's shirt. He still held me, but his grip began to loosen. When he had let go of me, I still didn't move, and before I knew it I felt his hands on my, trying to prise them away from his shirt.

Trying my hardest not to look up at his face, I slowly allowed him to untangle my hands. When he had untangled them, he held one of my hands in his, but dropped the other one. I felt his hand lightly tilt my head away from his shirt so I was looking up at him.

I blushed even harder when I saw him smiling at me, if that was possible.

"Is it true?" He asked me, smile fading a bit. I looked at Temari who just smiled and nodded at me. I looked back at him, and nodded, before hiding myself in his shirt again. Laughing, he shifted backwards a bit, and lifted my face up to him again so I had to face him. "Well, that makes everything so much simpler."

He leaned down, and captured my lips in his. I leaned towards him, and slipped my hands around his neck. I could feel him smirk slightly as he lowered his hands to my hips.

Temari coughed from the doorway, ruining the moment.

"Save it for later, I do believe young Tenten here has somewhere to be," Temari said, trying to show us the piece of envelope she had in her hand, but not doing so too well due to the fact she was trying to feed Miho her bottle. Confused, I pulled away from Kankuro, and got out of bed, taking the envelope from Temari.

Ripping open the envelope, and taking out the paper, I glance at the neatly written print on the paper.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I am writing to invite you to your grandmother's – Akina's – funeral. The event is due to take place in one day from when you have received this note._

_I hope you are well, and will be seeing you shortly at the funeral._

_Also you will be required to attend your grandmother's will reading that will be taking place at her home at 3:15 today._

_I am sorry I was unable to inform you of this in person, but I hope the note arrives in time. _

_Best wishes Kenta Gura._

I felt tears form in my eyes at the idea of attending the funeral of the grandmother I had never had the chance to know; and the idea of attending a will reading which will include me, makes it all worse.

"What does it say?" Kankuro asked me, sitting himself up on the bed. I quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes, and looked at him with a smile.

"Nothing important. It is just reminding me of some dates I have to keep," I replied, smiling. I could see neither him or Temari believed me.

"Why won't you tell me why you were in the forest, I know this is all linked," Kankuro complained, getting out of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet... give me time, please?" I answered, screwing up the paper.

He merely nodded at me, and walked out of the room.

I followed and put the paper in the bin.

"I just need to go and get something from town, I won't be long," I told them. I really needed two different black outfits, one for the will reading, one for the funeral. I knew that today I would be required to wear a simple black outfit, but tomorrow I would probably need a black kimono. "Did you want me to take Miho?"

"No, it's ok... did you want me to come with you?" Temari asked me.

"I think I had best go alone, though you are more then welcome to join me," I honestly replied, not wanting to raise any suspicions that I was doing something shady.

"I see there is no need for anyone to follow you, I will see you in a bit," Kankuro said. I shrugged and left.

**Temari's P.O.V;**

"What are you doing now?" I asked him, as I stood there watching him fish through the bin.

"I want to know what that note said!" Kankuro grunted, before pulling out the said paper.

I sighed, and walked over to him, equally curious. We both read it in silence.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected to see..." I muttered, as he put the paper in the bin again.

"Me neither... I wonder why she hasn't told us... me..." Kankuro whispered.

**Tenten's P.O.V;**

"I'm back!" I called as I walked opened the door.

"Get anything nice?" Temari asked me, as she and Kankuro came into the room.

"Nope, just what I need," I replied, putting the bags into my room. "I need to go somewhere at around two o'clock, either of you are welcome to come... though I would have to say formal attire would be needed."

"No, we will stay here," Kankuro responded. I smiled slightly, and sat down.

"I have to go out tomorrow as well..." I began. "To... to my nan's funeral..."

They nodded at me, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you something so small," I told them, before leaving the room, to get dressed in the simple black skirt suit I had brought. I had decided to wear the black boots with it.

* * *

"Well, I am off," I declared as I opened the door.

"See you later!" Kankuro and Temari chorused as I left the house.

* * *

Smoothing out my skirt, I took a deep breath and entered the house that had once been the home to my late grandmother.

I walked into the main room, where I had met with my grandmother when she informed me of the details of the missing person, that was in fact my deceased mother. I bit back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes, and took the only available seat next to the old lady that had helped me a few days before.

"It is good too see you again child," The old lady said to me, a sad smile on her face.

"As it is good to see you well," I responded politely.

"The name is Tenten, would I be correct?" She inquired.

"That is correct. I am sorry, but I didn't catch your name on the day we met," I apologised, annoyed at myself for not getting her name before.

"My name is Taki," She replied, smiling.

Before I had a chance to reply the reading began.

There were about five people here, not one of them - other then Taki - a face I had seen before.

"There are two versions of the will here, which one am I to read?" The lawyer requested, looking at Taki.

"It would be the older dated one," Taki dutifully replied, the gentleman at the front nodding.

"This will clearly states that all possession falls upon the daughter of Akina, Kanae, and that if she is not upon this earth, then it will fall to her oldest heir," The lawyer stated. "May I ask who this heir is?"

"It is me..." I croaked, almost regretfully.

"It is Tenten," Taki added.

"I have an additional note here, for you," The lawyer informed me. I nodded, awaiting what he had to say. "I am to inform you, that due to the passing of both of your elder family members – meaning there is no way of us knowing whether this proposal still stands – that there is an arranged marriage arranged for you, if you wish for this."

I looked to Taki, who had said my grandmother had no knowledge of the survival of her only grandchild [me].

"She always had hope," Taki whispered to me. I nodded.

"The marriage has been arranged to someone by the name of Kenta Gura, the son of a nearby ninja village. He is the sole heir to the village, and it was arranged when both your mother and his own found out they were pregnant with children of different sexes. However this is a optional marriage, and at no point are you to be pressured into it," The lawyer concluded. "That would be all. Our office will be in touch with you on the details of what you have inherited, and also with the basis of the marriage plans, if you wish for the marriage to go through."

With that he walked over and shook the assembled peoples hands, including my own.

The minute he had left I turned to Taki.

"I know it is a lot for you to take in, that she has left all this to you..." Taki began.

"I am sorry, I have to go... I need to be alone," I cut in, hastily leaving the room.

The minute I was out of the house, I ran into the surrounding forest, and stumbled past the house to the clearing me and Temari had gone to the day before.

I choked on the tears, but refused to let them fall.

I was confused as to in the space of such a short time, I had gone from having no one, to falling in love with Kankuro; I had gone from having no family, to finding my own grandmother dead, and inheriting all she owned; and most of all finding out that even though she never knew me, she had arranged a marriage for me.

"You OK?" Kankuro asked, walking into the clearing.

"I am better then I ever have been... but at the same time I am so much worse..." I murmured smiling sadly at him as he came over and hugged me tight.

**Authors Note; **Sorry it's short.. but should I skip the funeral?


	7. Chapter 7

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

_Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto

Summary; Weakened, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time.

**Authors note; **Oh darn writers blocks, and hiccups... and new obsessions! Sorry its soo short, next time 'twill be better.

**I love you more than all  
That's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathin'  
You know it's true**

Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling 

Shakira, Underneath your clothes.

**Tenten P.O.V;**

(This is like three weeks later, after the funeral)

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, snuggling into his arms. I hated how things had panned out. I know that right now, when I feel as lonely as I could, I need him, but at the same time, I felt this is the last thing I need... mainly because in a week or two we would have to split ways, and I don't know if I can handle that.

"For what?" He replied, sighing.

"Two weeks time," I gulped. There was more to this then us two as well... I mean what will happen to Miho?

"We will face it when it comes, just chill," Kankuro replied. I know he was just trying to cheer me up, but I couldn't help but take his reply the wrong way.

"So, you don't think I am worth the energy to sort this out now!" I jerked away from him, and spoke up again the minute he tried to speak. "You are just hoping that the minute this is over, you will briefly promise to keep in touch, I will take Miho, you will never write/call/visit, and you would have had a sex filled six weeks with no strings attached!"

"No..." Kankuro sighed, and reached out to pull me close again, but I jumped out of his reach, and onto the floor. "What has gotten into you!"

"NOTHING!" I yelled, causing a cry to be heard from the other room, but neither of us moved.

"Ther-" Kankuro began.

"It's you... You don't care," I cried. "I don't want this to end... but you... you don't care either way!"

"I do-"

"No, NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed. I don't know why I was doing this. "You are stuck up, stupid, selfish-"

"You say that, yet who was the one that has let you live with them, bought you clothes, etc.?" Kankuro cut in, seemingly calm. "I had no idea who you were, yet I let you live here, and let you have your own space. No one asked you to stay this long, become attached to me. Not once have you asked how I have felt."

I remained quiet for a second.

"I am stuck up, and I can be a baka, but at least I can admit this. You live wrapped up in your own little world, not taking in that others have feelings as well as yourself. You haven't asked me if this is what I want, you haven't checked how I feel," I turned away, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. "You waltz in here, and out of here, bossing me around, getting me into trouble; then you decide to flip out at me for no reason. You have only known me for a month, yet you are already assuming crap. I don't get you."

I left the room, and grabbed the clothes, shoving them into a bag.

"See, and now, when things get hard you up and leave. I have known you for the same amount of time as you have known me, yet I haven't tried to second guess you, to try and assume what you will do," He said from the doorway, watching me fumble with my clothes. "I have just let things try to work out, to take each day as it comes, yet you... you only seem to care about what happens next, and not what is happening now."

"That's because I am responsible, I don't waste chances, I make sure that the chance is worth taking. And so far this one hasn't been!" I said, defending myself, the tears leaving my eyes as I began to pack Miho's clothes.

"But by making sure what you are doing is the right thing, and worrying about what is coming next, you ruin what is happening now. If you followed your heart..." He was still so calm.

"Maybe I don't want to deal with the pain that comes with following your heart!" I yelled. "Like this now. This hurts, and this is coming from following your heart, I feel like I can't breathe all of a sudden."

"You aren't seriously leaving over this?" He seemed slightly stunned. "Because of one tiny problem you are going to up and leave? You are going to go because I only embrace what I have while I have it, and not worry about how long it will last?"

"Maybe it is safest doing what my mum organised..." I whispered, picking up Miho.

"And what is that?" He had heard.

"An arranged marriage. If I aren't emotionally attached to him, then he can't hurt me, right," I yelled cradling Miho in my arms.

"You know what, you really are pathetic," He muttered walking off. "It was nice knowing you, I think."

I put Miho down on the bed, and changed the grip I had on the bags. Picking her up again, I jumped out of the nearby window, and through the trees, towards the town.

*.*

"Are you sure you are willing to commit to this?" The man before me asked. I nodded, and walked through the door behind him.

The room was large, and plain. The walls were bare, and the furnishings sparse. I could tell this was not a living area, but an area in which the family conducted matters of business.

It unnerved me slightly to do this is such a neutral room, I felt more of a profit to them then a could be member of their family.

The man lead me to one of the high backed chairs, pulling it back, gesturing for me to take the seat.

I did as instructed, sitting on the polished wood. The seats were not them of comfort, so I was guessing there was a purpose to that; the lack of comfort would make the client more likely to speed things up, and give them their way. That thought unnerved me more to say the least.

"The Lord and Lady of the house will be along shortly," The man told me. "Would you like a glass of water while you await their arrival?"

I politely declined, and made sure to keep a straight back in the chair, while trying to not touch the curved wooden back of the chair.

I stayed like this for what could have been little more then a few minutes, before I abandoned the pose. Now I leaned forward slightly, resting one hand on the table, the other neatly on my lap.

I brushed my hand lightly over the smooth wood surface. Just by doing this I could tell the room had been cleaned seconds before I entered, and I could guess this was the story with every guest that entered the room, though I bet I was the only one to pay any heed to this fact.

I heard the handle turn, and jolted my head to the door. I had no idea what to expect of the two people that were to enter were going to be like, but I guess they fitted the description of Mayor and Mayors wife.

They both had grey hair, and both sets of hair was well looked after. He had his in a longish cut, brushed to the side. She had hers pulled harshly back into a fancy updo.

He wore a suit and tie, but I could tell he usually went for a more fancy set of attire. She went for a skirt suit, a pale blue colour, with a white under shirt. She also had a pearl necklace, followed by a pearl in each ear.

They both took a seat opposite me, and a glass of water was placed before each of them.

"Now, I hear you have chosen to agree to the previously agreed marriage arrangement," The wife started. I nodded. "Well I believe you have made a wise choice. Now we have obviously consulted our son on this matter, who I do believe you met briefly at your Grandmothers funeral. They were good friends, her and my son."

I looked to the corner of the room, keeping locked the tears that were longing too fall.

"Well, our son is currently absent on business on trades of our small village, and won't be back for a day or two," The dad informed me.

I nodded, and fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"He is our only son, so he is off great value to us. It is important that the women he marries is adequate," The mother carried on. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "We hope that you can be that person. Looking at you from here, you are pretty, and you look strong enough to carry a child, not like some of the women you see these days. Sickly thin they are, however are they going to survive a pregnancy."

I nodded once again, though I added a slight smile. It was comforting that they thought that there was one good thing about me.

"Right, now I will show you too your room. Our son can show you the rest of the house when he returns, we are yet too hear when that will be, but it will be no longer then two days, as far as we know," The mother continued, guiding me out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown**

_Disclaimer; _I do not own Naruto

Summary; Weakened, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time.

**Authors note; **Hehe, and now, onto the chapter. I love this song...

**If you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by.  
Forget my name and I'll forget it too.  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives  
Are what keep me coming back to you. **

Drones, Rise Against.

I got out of the bed, and made it.

I paced around the room for a few minutes, unsure of what to do exactly. I had unpacked the day previous, and the cleaners had done their job, leaving me with nothing to do.

It was a habit of mine, too clean when nervous.

It made me feel better, in a weird way.

When bored of pacing, I decided maybe a good thing to do would be to get dressed.

So I ironed my clothes, and ironed them again, before putting them on. I then went to my hair. I swear I have OCD.

I put my hair into it's two buns. Took it down. Put it in plaits. Took it down, and put it in a pony tail. Took it down and brushed it. Left it down.

Now for make-up. This was the only thing I didn't do over and over, mainly because I couldn't be bothered to keep wiping it all off, it took a while.

I began pacing again, not wanting to sit and crease my clothes.

Thinking off sitting, what was I do too about breakfast. I seriously hadn't thought this through.

I walked to the crib at the side of the room, and peered into it. Miho's clear blue eyes looked up at me, before she grinned her toothless grin. I smiled and carefully picked her up, before walking to the main door.

Before I managed to get there, a brown haired figure opened the door. He smiled at me and shut the door behind him, before outstretching a hand. I shifted Miho so I was holding her against my should with one hand, then stretched out the free hand. He took it in his, and brought it too his lips, kissing it gently.

"You must be Miss Tenten. I have heard so much about you, from such about you since the tragic passing of your grandmother," He said, and I nodded. "From her, I heard so much about you. I used too visit her, you know. My mum and dad would insist at first, mainly due to the fact I may be marrying her granddaughter one day I guess. But after a while, when she had still not met you in person, my parents gave up. They no longer requested me to go there, so instead I went willingly. Your grandmother was an amazing women, it is a great shame she never got too meet you, it was her one wish, the one thing she hoped for. She prayed she would meet you before the end. I think you missed out also though, from not meeting her."

"How could she speak about me all the time...?" I asked, puzzled.

"He used to write letters to her," He said, smiling at me. "The stuff he used to say, he was like a poet. He was really over the top, but the things he said would make her proud."

"Who is he?" I questioned.

"Someone called Gai. But before that it was another ninja by the name of Iruka. He seemed more normal," He smiled. "From what I can tell you have progressed amazingly, and you are quite the ninja. He said the amount of grace you had was amazing, and with your beauty combined, it was a miracle you were not being hunted down by fan boys. He said he thought they were afraid off you, after seeing you beat up someone by the name of Naruto on many an occasion. I can see what he means with the beauty bit. I think he did you little justice, I doubt there is a word for how you look. You look so beautiful, I feel I need to pinch myself. But hark at me, my nerves are getting the better off me and I am rambling. As you know my name is Kenta Gura."

He smiled at me, while I stood there is slight shock. It was a lot too take in, the fact that my grandmother knew I was alive, and the way he just stood there and announced I was beautiful.

"Ohh yes, I have just remembered, you did meet her for that brief moment. She knew she was going to die you know. She got him too plan it. She made everyone think she was going to lose her mind, got the doctor to back her up on that bit. She made up she was a senile old women, too create that mission, so she could see you, just once. The doctor had told her a week previous she was nearing the end, she would be lucky to be alive in ten days time. So she kicked a plan into motion. She had such will power," Kenta said. Finally, I managed to pull myself together. I sat on the bed, and held Miho gently on my lap, before talking.

"Your telling me, that she knew all about me, yet never met me. She let me think I had no one, no one in this whole world..." I whispered.

"No, it wasn't like that. It was by chance she managed to get into contact with Iruka, though that is a different story. She knew this was against her daughters wishes, and that she wanted you too stay in Konoha, so she chose too watch from the side lines," He said, sitting beside me.

"Who else knew?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"No one. No one apart from me and her," He told me.

* * *

It was about one o'clock, and things were moving much smoother now. He was honest and open with me.

"Right, I think a nice walk along the sea front is in order. Well, it may be a bit off a drive, but I think it is worth it," He said, tickling Miho, while she gurgled at him happily.

"Yes, sure. It sounds nice," I smiled, and began to pack things away into the baby bag. He smiled, and walked away from Miho, and took the bag from my hand, before continuing for me. I smiled, and went too Miho, and picked her up. He zipped up the bag and slipped it onto the handles on the pushchair, while I lowered her in.

"Ready?" He asked me. I finished clipping her in, and smiled while nodding. "Lets go then."

* * *

He opened the door.

"After you my lady," He said, lowering his hand and helping me out.

He had already put the pushchair up, and was just getting Miho out of the car.

He handed her too me, and I placed her into the pram, kissing her lightly on the head. He walked to the handles of the pram, and began to push her. I smiled and walked beside him.

He walked us too the edge of the pavement, where he walked to the rail and grasped the cool metal bar in his hand.

"Look, isn't it beautiful," He said. I nodded slightly, before walking over and joining him. I clutched the metal, and leaned over, trying to reach the water, even though I knew I wouldn't.

I smiled, and ran along the pavement to where the waves seemed to be breaking while sending the spray highest. When I was sure I was at the best place, I leaned right over the edge, and waited patiently for the waves.

I stretched out my hand, waiting for the wave that I saw approaching.

It came much faster then I expected, and it was also a lot larger.

Which meant the spray went a lot higher then expected. The spray went behind me... the wave hit me.

I let go of the rail, and leaned back. I walked back, smile plastered on my face, too where Kenta and Miho sat. My progress was slow, mainly because of the wet clothes that were sticking too my body.

"Ice cream?" He asked, offering me some of his as I sat down. I shook my head and laughed. "Nice swim?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let me finish this, and then we had best go. We don't want you too get ill," He said, licking the ice cream before it dripped down the cone.

I smiled, and sat back. I was going to fuss over Miho, but I didn't want to get her wet as well.

"You ready?" He asked me, offering his hand. I nodded, and gripped his hand, letting him pull me up.

* * *

"Well, I was going to take you too eat out, but I bet now you have bathed and things, all you want too do is stay in?" He asked me as I entered the room in a baggy top and shorts. I nodded and curled into a ball on the sofa. "Well dinner will be improvised, but I think it will be yummy all the same."

I smiled, and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Tenten? Tenten?" I felt someone gently shaking me.

"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes.

"Dinners on the table. I just have to pop out, won't be too long," He smiled, and kissed me gently on the forehead.

* * *

The darkened figure walked briskly down the street. His deep brown hair was barely visible beneath the coat, and his hands were out of sight, hidden deep in the pockets where his hand clutched the kunai firmly.

He had two escorts on either side of him, two were thin and boney, and two were bulky and muscley. They looked like they meant business.

The pace in which they made their way through the dark alleys, and deserted roads was one that could be marvelled. It was easy too see they didn't want too be seen, and wanted this over with.

They were aiming for the port.

"Kenta, Kenta, Kenta," A voice chuckled, as the figures reached the rendezvous point.

"They arrived in one piece I hope?" Came the firm reply.

"You would expect any different from me?" You could hear the smirk in the voice.

"I don't know what to expect. But from now on, I won't be able to check this over myself. You had best not fuck this up. If you do, you can kiss this world goodbye," Kenta said.

"I won't mess up the order, I ain't an idiot," The voice became serious.

"I hope for your sake you aren't. If you get caught, you are going down alone," Kenta informed the man.

"Whatever. Just give me the money already Kenta," The voice said.

"Watch your attitude. I can replace you," Kenta told him, pushing the money in the waiting hand. "And also, stop saying my name. Next time you do, you know what's going to happen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Comfort in the Arms of the Unknown.**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

_Summary_; Weakened, tired and alone, collapsing in the forest seemed wise at the time. Who knew it would lead to all this? KankuTen

**Authors Note;** Next chapter here I come :)... Two chapter, Two days. Man am I on a roll. Shame it won't last much longer.

**Does it hurt,  
****To know I'll never be there?  
****Bet it sucks,  
****To see my face everywhere.  
**Never Again, Kelly Clarkson.

**Tenten POV;**

"Mmmm..." I moaned, opening my eyes.

I could hear Miho's faint crying, telling me it was time to wake up.

"Go back too bed, I will see to Miho," Came a voice from beside me. I felt the covers shift, and the mattress creak.

"Thanks Kan-Kenta," I corrected myself.

"No problem," He told me, seemingly not catching onto my mistake.

* * *

"Right, I think a nice meal out is in order tonight," Kenta told me, coming out of the bathroom, dressed rather formally.

"Hmmm..." I wasn't so sure. Eating out wasn't really one of my favourite things too do. It meant I had too dress up etc. "Who would look after Miho though?"

"My mother, she loves babies," He smiled. "She will love to look after her, and give us some time too get to know each other better."

I nodded, still not wanting too go, but not having the heart to say no.

"Well, there is a dress in the wardrobe that should fit you. I don't know if it will be too your taste, but if you don't have anything else too wear I guess it will have too do," Kenta said with a smile. "It is a beautiful dress, but I don't know what you do and don't like."

I smiled slightly at him, and walked over too the wardrobe he had earlier gestured too. I opened the door, and instantly saw the dress he was talking about. I now know what he meant. Everyone that looked at it would love it, it is beautiful, but it is having the figure too pull it off. In it, you may just look like a marshmellow.

It was an off white colour. It was an off the shoulder top, and the top curved around my upper body. At the top there was three frills, before it drops down too your knees. At the knees it has a further three frills. At the body in the middle, below your ribs, but above your hips, there is a thick black ribbon too give it some short of shape.

Frills were hard work too pull off.

"I will just go try it on," I said, and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"You look... stunning!" He enthused as I walked out of the bathroom. I now had black high heels on my feet, as we as a chunky black bracelet on my wrist. I chose not too wear a necklace. My hair was up in a pony tail, and I had curled the ends.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Right, are we all ready?" He asked me, linking arms.

"Sure am," I answered.

"Lets go then," He said.

I nodded, and we left the house, walking through the darkened streets with only a few street lamps every now and then.

"Where are we going?" I asked him after ten minutes off walking. Walking didn't bother me, but the wait had made me curious.

"I won't tell you the name of the restaurant, but I can tell you where we are going," He said, as we began to walk along a path in the forest. "There is a little town somewhere around here. Not the one your grandmother used too live in, but a smaller one, hidden in one of the clearings around here. It is a lovely place."

My breathe caught as I realised what town he was talking about, and I tried to steady my heart beat.

"Do you know of it?" He asked me.

"I have passed through it once or twice, I think," I smiled, he nodded. "I love the cute cobble stone pavements."

He said nothing in reply, and we walked for a while in a comfortable silence.

"Here it is," He told me, pointing too the nearby collection of houses.

"So it is," I replied.

I let him guide me through the various streets, and too the fountain at the centre. We then darted down one of the thin side streets, before we came to a stop outside of a pleasant little building.

"We are here," He smiled.

"It looks so charming!" I replied.

"It is certainly that, but the food is beyond belief!" He told me, before walking me through the doors.

"Table for two," Kenta asked the man who greeted us at the door.

"Right away sir," The man said, and guided us through the tables, to one at the back off the room, by the window. "May I ask what drinks you will have?"

"Can I order a bottle of..." He looked at me.

"Red wine please," I finished.

"No problem. Here are the menus, someone will be over too take your order shortly," He said, vanishing from sight.

* * *

"That was lovely!" I exclaimed as we left the restaurant.

"It certainly was, wasn't it," He smiled at me.

I clutched his arm, and walked closely beside him as we entered the forest. I was slightly tipsy too say the least, and I didn't fancy falling flat on my face.

"Wait, I need too sort out my shoe," I said, stopping and letting go of his hand. I knelt down, and took of my shoe, empty the stone from inside it, that had been bugging me. Just as I went too put it back on, I felt someone crash into me. We both went flying too the floor.

"Sorry," Said the person, standing up, and offering me his hand.

I accepted, and let him pull me up.

"Tenten?" Said the voice pulling his hand away, instantly.

"Kankuro," I muttered.

"So this must be him," Kankuro sneered, looking over too Kenta.

"What if it is?" I snapped.

"Hey, mate," Kankuro said, talking too Kenta. He looked at him, puzzled. "Her, you had best watched. She will use you, and toss you away, when things get difficult. Your best leaving now, while you are ahead."

"May I ask why you feel you have the right too say that?" Kenta asked, slightly annoyed.

"She hasn't told you. Now that is ripe," Kankuro laughed bitterly.

"What do you want Kankuro?" I sighed.

"That isn't the question, I knew what I wanted from the moment you nodded your agreement. It was you that didn't. I wasn't the one that ran away, scared. I was just as scared as you were. It happened too quickly. It was unfamiliar and scary. I was worried about the future too, but I stuck too it," Kankuro said, softly. "I didn't let my fear get in the way, I worked through it, because I knew what I wanted. I knew who I wanted too be with. And I wasn't scared of what was too come, because I thought you would be there."

I kept quiet as he said that, not sure what too say.

"Can someone tell me what is happening here!" Kenta fumed.

We ignored him.

"I tried. I really did. It was hard for me too. I was more scared then I thought was possible. I panicked, and I froze," I whispered, crying softly.

"And so you ran."

"I ran," I repeated. "And I am still running."

"You aren't worth it. You know that!" Kankuro yelled, grabbing my arm. "I love you so much, that I hate you."

With that, he threw me aside, and ran off. I stood stock still, tears falling from my eyes. Regret was the one thing I felt more then anything. But it was too late, I had run too far away that time.

"Who the hell was that?" Kenta demanded.

* * *

"I am sorry about earlier, it ruined a perfect evening," I said in a small voice, entering the bedroom after just having checked on Miho.

"It's OK, though some answers would be nice," Kenta sighed, from the bed.

"I... He is my ex..." I said, taking my hair down, and removing the bracelet.

"I think I managed to figure that one out," Kenta stated.

"We broke up a while after my grandmother's death. I freaked out and ran away," I whispered, but he still heard it.

"So it was a bitter split then," Kenta said.

"No, it was a cowards split."

"And you still have feelings for him?" Kenta said, getting out of the bed and walking over to me.

"It's a raw patch," I sighed.

"Do you have feelings for him!" He yelled at me.

"Only that of past tense," I whispered, though I knew it was a lie.

"Is this wedding a way of you protecting yourself?" He yelled again, gripping my arms.

"No," I replied, lying again. I tried to stay calm as he dug his hands into my arms.

"IS THIS A WAY OF YOU PROTECTING YOURSELF!" He screamed at me, shaking me.

"No!" I cried, trying to free my arms from his iron grip.

He let go off me, suddenly, and I fell too the floor. He ran out of the room, and left me sitting there alone.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"You know the sand ninja Kankuro?" Kenta asked the group assembled before him. They nodded. "And you know where he lives?" They nodded again. "Good."

"What are we going to do to him?" The centre on asked.

"The same as you did last time I asked you to find someone," Kenta smirked.

"How are we disposing of the body?" They asked.

"Some way that no one will know that he is even dead," He smirked. "Go get him."

* * *

**Tenten POV;**

He walked through the door looking sheepish.

"I am sorry," He apologised, handing me a bouquet of red roses.

"Me too, I should have told you sooner," I said, accepting the flowers.

"And I should have believed you, and not let what he said get too me," He seemed genuine. I nodded.

"Can we forget about it?" I asked him. I wanted him on side. I had a funny feeling there was something more too this man then just rich parents, and a fluctuating temper.

"Yes. That's what I hoped you would say," He smiled.

"And I hoped you would agree," I placed a sweet looking smile on my face.

* * *

**Kankuro POV;**

I ran through the forest aimlessly, trying to calm my anger.

I don't know what hurt me, and I doubt what I even felt was anger, but instead pain. And it seemed that no matter what I tried too do, the pain wasn't going anywhere.

And running wasn't helping.

I thought I would have been OK, I was OK... till I saw her again. And with him.

He seems like a pompous rich git.

Perfect for her.

I wasn't good enough.

"Hey, you." I turned around, and stopped running. "Are you Kankuro?"

I nodded.

"This is our lucky day then." He smirked. "But not yours!"

As he said that, a group of men jumped out of the trees, surrounding me, silver glinting in their hands.

"Then you obviously don't know me," I smirked, pulling the scroll off my back.

"Better then you know," Came the reply, before they charged.


End file.
